Après le film
by fabyN
Summary: Après l'épisode 3 de la saison 7… Quelque chose de simple que j'ai eu envie d'écrire en pensant à une certaine scène… (SPOILERS : pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 7).


_PREAMBULE_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Les commentaires que j'ai pu lire à propos de cet épisode n°3 sont partagés. Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé amusant._

_ C'est vrai que le coupable était facile à trouver puisqu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un capable de synchroniser les sons des deux coups de feu … _

_Mais je me suis dit que l'intérêt de cet épisode n'était peut-être pas dans l'intrigue…. Il se trouvait peut-être ailleurs !_

_ Il y avait par exemple toute cette critique autour du monde du cinéma : les scénarios parfois peu réalistes, les caprices des stars… et également : cinéma américain vs cinéma canadien, européen…_

_Peut-être aussi que Julia et William étaient invités à se voir à travers le jeu des acteurs afin de faire le point sur leur situation… Du moins, c'est que j'ai imaginé… _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

* * *

James Pendrick venait tout juste de quitter le poste quatre. Quelques instants auparavant, il avait remercié l'inspecteur Brackenreid ainsi que tout le commissariat pour l'avoir aidé à réaliser ce nouveau spectacle : « The filmed Adventures of The Detective William Murdoch ».

Fort heureusement, Georges en avait astucieusement raccourci le titre en proposant tout simplement : « The Murdoch mysteries » !

Pendrick n'était pas peu fier d'avoir damé le pion au « grand » Edison ! Ce spectacle inédit mêlant réalité et fiction, son et images plairait sans aucun doute au public canadien et européen. Point besoin des Américains ! se disait-il.

-« J'espère que monsieur Pendrick connaîtra le succès ! » s'exclama l'agent Crabtree.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Murdoch ? » demanda l'inspecteur Brackenreid, se tournant vers William.

-« Oh monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître un futur dans lequel tout le monde perdrait son temps à regarder sur un écran des histoires fabriquées de toutes pièces » répondit le jeune inspecteur.

-« C'est le progrès ! Murdoch. Le progrès ! »

William hocha poliment de la tête puis entra dans son bureau.

Tout en rangeant quelques effets dans la pièce, il se mit à repenser au tournage de ces derniers jours ainsi qu'à quelques scènes du film.

Pendrick avait refusé qu'on le voit rechercher des indices à l'aide de sa loupe, travail cependant élémentaire pour un détective !

Ce film était censé le montrer en action! Dès lors que penseraient de lui tous ceux qui regarderaient ce spectacle? Quelle image auraient-ils du travail d'enquête ?

Il y avait aussi le passage où il devait remettre l'arme à celui qu'il interrogeait.

Tout à fait irréaliste !

Ce Pendrick ne connaissait vraiment rien aux règles de sécurité !

Une scène cependant avait été époustouflante, inattendue et si audacieuse : « Julia » s'était jetée sur « lui » dans une étreinte et dans un long et passionné baiser …

Réaliste ou pas ?

Secrètement William en avait rêvé de ce baiser. Il lui rappelait la fois où Julia était venue lui offrir cet extracteur de balles. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers lui pour l'embrasser et dans l'intimité de son bureau il lui avait rendu ce baiser fougueux.

William se tourna et regarda en esquissant un sourire la précieuse petite boîte qui trônait à une place de choix sur une des étagères.

Julia et lui s'étaient rarement embrassés en public. Il y avait eu cette fois, celle où il était revenu de Bristol, et surtout cette autre fois : le soir du nouvel an ! Julia était venue lui apprendre qu'elle se séparait de Darcy. Ce soir-là ils s'étaient embrassés longuement. Une atmosphère toute féérique avait régné à ce bal du nouvel an.

Revivrait-il une telle expérience ?

Un léger coup frappé à sa porte le tira de sa rêverie. Julia entra dans la pièce, le visage souriant.

- William ! Encore au travail ?

- Euh non, bafouilla-t-il. Je faisais juste un peu de rangement. Ce tournage a un peu perturbé nos habitudes. Il était temps de remettre les choses à leur place.

- Oui bien sûr ! répondit-elle.

Tout en s'approchant de lui, elle ajouta :

« J'ai trouvé cette expérience très enrichissante ! Et vous ? Je me demande cependant comment les gens vont réagir à de tels spectacles... Est-ce que, par exemple, ils se laisseront influencer par ce qu'ils vont regarder… »

« Hum…, continua-t-elle songeuse, voilà qui serait un excellent sujet d'étude, je crois ! … »

Julia se mit à rire.

« En tous cas, reprit-elle aussitôt après, ces acteurs s'investissent vraiment dans leur rôle ! »

- Euh oui… répondit William en rougissant légèrement.

Son trouble n'échappa pas à Julia.

- Tout va bien William ? s'enquit-elle avec intérêt.

- Oui Julia. Je vais bien ! répondit-il promptement. Euh…J'ai terminé mon rangement. Puis-je vous raccompagner chez vous. Nous pourrions peut-être faire un détour par le parc ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- J'en serais ravie. Merci William !

Julia s'accrocha au bras de l'inspecteur et le jeune couple sortit du poste de police pour se diriger vers le centre-ville.

* * *

Ils marchaient à allure modérée, échangeant de temps en temps un regard, un sourire.

L'air était doux. L'été s'annonçait chaud cette année.

Une légère brise fit délicatement danser quelques mèches blondes sur le front de Julia. Au moment où William tourna le visage vers elle, l'une des mèches lui effleura la joue.

« Merveilleux ! » se dit-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de voir que Julia le fixait attentivement.

- « Etes-vous fatigué William ? »s'enquit-elle.

- « Non Julia, je vais bien ! C'est juste que, reprit-il un peu hésitant, j'apprécie votre compagnie ! »

Elle sourit et pressa légèrement son bras.

- « Moi aussi William, j'apprécie ce moment passé avec vous » reprit-elle. Puis changeant de sujet elle enchaîna : « vous savez, je continue à penser que vous pourriez être un grand acteur »

- Vraiment ? répondit-il, dubitatif.

- Oui, je le pense ! Et le monde gagnerait à connaître vos méthodes, vos enquêtes !

- A ce propos, Julia, vous avez sans aucun doute noté toutes les inexactitudes qu'il y avait dans le scénario !

- Oui bien sûr, William ! Mais je ne crois pas que monsieur Pendrick tenait à présenter toute la réalité des choses. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un spectacle. Et je reste persuadée que seul vous William auriez pu interpréter à la perfection votre rôle.

Le jeune inspecteur la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Qu'il était agréable de ressentir à quel point Julia le soutenait !

Comme ils entraient dans le parc, ils virent quelques jeunes femmes qui s'adonnaient à quelques exercices de gymnastique.

- Quelques-unes de vos « élèves» ? demanda William malicieusement.

- Elles ne le sont pas toutes ! répondit Julia en riant. Vous savez, ajouta-t-elle, ces exercices sont très salutaires. Je me réjouis que d'autres femmes s'y intéressent !

- Hum… nous avons en effet pu constater à quel point ces exercices vous sont bénéfiques Julia !

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

- Que voulez-vous dire William ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Le jeune inspecteur s'arrêta lui aussi et levant la tête vers elle, il se perdit avec plaisir dans la profondeur de son regard bleu.

- Et bien, reprit-il, vous avez été prompte à me sauver de la noyade ! Ce pour quoi je vous suis à jamais reconnaissant ! Et aussi… vous avez efficacement intercepté notre dernière suspecte… Vous êtes réellement une « femme d'action » ! ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Julia éclata de rire en entendant ce compliment inattendu !

- Détective ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue amusée et un léger mouvement de la tête. Vous m'en voyez flattée !

Ils reprirent leur marche à travers le parc, tous souriants, bras dessus, bras dessous, admirant au passage les magnifiques parterres de fleurs qui s'offraient à leur vue.

Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc pour s'y asseoir.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris William, vous avez aimé cette scène dont vous venez de parler ? reprit la jeune femme.

- Oui, Julia, je l'ai aimée ….j'ai trouvé qu'elle mettait en valeur vos nombreuses qualités.

- Belle réponse William ! Mais dites-moi, y a-t-il autre chose que vous ayez aimé?

- Euh oui… il y a autre chose… bafouilla-t-il, surpris par la question.

William se demanda soudain si, tout comme lui, Julia pensait à cet instant à la scène du baiser. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne voulut pas directement aborder ce sujet ni dévoiler de suite ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos. Il préféra lui demander après une courte pause :

« Julia, je voudrais savoir : qu'avez-vous pensé de l'interprétation de votre personnage ? »

La jeune femme sourit.

- Et bien William, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de médecins légistes comme celle qui a été présentée dans ce film. Mais peut-être que ce spectacle contribuera à faire apprécier cette profession. Cela suscitera peut-être des vocations ! Qui sait ?

William fit une moue. Julia ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle restait très vague. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle de faits précis, par exemple la…

Julia interrompit sa pensée : « Et vous, William, comment avez-vous trouvé le « docteur Ogden » ?

La question était directe, brûlante.

William avala sa salive.

- Et bien, reprit-il, je l'ai trouvé brillante et très entreprenante…

- Très entreprenante ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

William en eut brusquement assez de tourner autour du pot. Il se lança donc :

« Julia, qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène du baiser ?»

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être prise de court.

Voilà donc où William voulait en venir ! Tout comme elle, cette scène l'avait marqué. A vrai dire, secrètement, elle avait rêvé être à la place de ce « docteur Ogden » embrassant William avec tant de passion !

Et Julia se mit à repenser au passé. Elle se souvint comment, après cette enquête chez les francs-maçons, dans le secret de la morgue, William l'avait quelques années auparavant embrassée « comme un homme » !

Le visage de Julia s'éclaira tandis qu'elle continuait de revivre par la pensée plusieurs de ces moments privilégiés passés auprès de William. Elle se dit alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches…

Comme elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, William reprit :

« Pensez-vous que nous aurions pu avoir un comportement aussi scandaleux ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix, puis lui souriant tendrement, elle répondit enfin :

« Je crois que nous aurions fait bien mieux !».

« Venez détective ! »

Julia le saisit par la main.

William tout surpris mais tout ravi se laissa entraîner vers une partie plus retirée du parc…


End file.
